Ninja and the Firemen
by Colby-Triggerhappy
Summary: When learning a new jutsu, Ino Sakura and Hinata get excited when a big fire breaks out in the village and try the jutsu to get there fast but screw it up and end up at a different fire in a distant land. Will they be able to figure out what they did wrong, correct their mistake and get back home? Ino, Kiba, Saku, Hina, Shika.
1. Chapter 1

In the Hidden Leaf Village of Kona, it was a warm summer day as Ino, Sakura and Hinata were making their way towards the training grounds with Lady Tsunade, Inoichi and Master Jayurah.

"So Lady Tsunade why are we headed towards the training grounds? Is there something going on?" asked Ino.

"There is something I want Jayurah to teach you three. It's a justsu that he has learned..." Lady Tsunade started to say before Jayurah cut her off.

"What Tsunade is trying to say is that I'm the perfect teacher of this rare jutsu for you fine young ladies. It's a type of teleportation jutsu that requires three people for it to work." Jayurah said playing his usual womanizing demeanor. Ino, Sakura and Hinata just rolled their eyes at him. "But seriously you three are a good pick for this jutsu. You three have the best chakra control out of any group in the village. Also this jutsu also requires precise hand movements otherwise the results will be less than ideal and potentially fatal." Stated Jayurah as the group reached the training ground.

"Why do we need to learn a jutsu like this, ma' lady?" Sakura asked curiously.

"It's for an upcoming mission that I'm going to be send you three on and I think it would be a good backup plan to get out of danger quickly. It's a B rated mission that could go to an A rated depending on how the situation unfolds." Tsunade stated. "Now let's get started, shall we?"

"Ok. To start with, the basic principle of this jutsu is based off of imagining the place you want to go." Jayurah started in explaining the concept "The trick is imagining the same place that your teammates are imagining. For example, we need to get the Tsunade's office. If Tsunade and I are imagining her office but, Inoichi is imagining having lunch at the barb-a-que. The jutsu won't work or send us to the wrong place. However if there are people in the vicinity of you when you are doing the jutsu can get teleported with you if they are within fifty feet of you. "

"So we have to think the same thing that our teammates are thinking for this to work?" Ino asked wondering if she her Jayurah correctly.

"Yes, that's exactly it!" He replied. "Sakura, Hinata do you two understand the concept?"

"I think so" Sakura said.

"Yes, I understand. Master Jayurah." Hinata said.

Off in the distance a tall black plume of smoke was rising into the clear blue sky, but nobody in the group noticed it. Black smoke continued to rolling into the sky as Ino, Hinata and Sakura trained. The girls were set to try the jutsu one more time after practicing for hours when the fire alarm sirens of the village started to wail out their warning across the village, moments later. Kiba, Shikamaru and Akamaru came rushing into the training ground with urgent news.

"Lady Tsunade the cement factory is on fire!" Kiba shouted as he pointed to the column of smoke rising in the distance.

"The fire squads have been mobilized and heavy casualties are expected as nobody is sure if everyone made it out or how long the fire has been going." Shikamaru said between breaths.

"Ino, Hinata. Let's try this jutsu out for long distance." Sakura said with urgency.

"I don't think that's a good idea, girls. You have only begun to learn the jutsu. You don't even know if you will end up in the right area!" Jaryurah shouted trying to get the girls to not go along with the idea.

"With all due respect, people's lives are at risk and we have got to get there fast and this is the fastest way we got right now." Ino said somewhat glaring at Jayurah.

"Ino, it's too soon! Listen to Master Jayurah" Inoichi said hoping to reason with his stubborn daughter but it was no use. As Ino, Sakura and Hinata made the signs for the jutsu and together shouted "Ninja Art! Teleportation Jutsu!"

In a blinding flash of light the girls vanished along with Shiamaru, Kiba and Akamaru.

"Ino, Sakura, Hinata!" Shouted Lady Tusnade. "Kiba, Shikamaru, Akamaru!" Tsunade, Jayurah and Inoichi frantically scoured the immediate area around the training ground in the hopes that they hadn't gone far, but it was no use as off in the distance the column of smoke grew bigger and blacker with each passing moment.

All was quiet in a sleepy little town along the coast of Maine, USA. For the moment anyways.

It was the middle of a warm and lazy summer night with a soft ocean breeze making the leaves on the trees dance. Slowly, the calm night sky started to awaken with an ominous orange glow as the smell of fire wafted through the sleepy little town.

Luke, was dead asleep in his bed dreaming of the upcoming Lobster Festival in Rockland. However his dreams of feasting on lobsters with guys from his fire department where rudely interrupted to the sound of his pager sounding off. He grumpily rolled over, thinking it was an ambulance call, as it started beeping with urgency. Luke soon rocketed out of bed to the sound of his pager beeping for a second time. Once it stopped beeping his pager continued to sound off as Luke turned on a light and paused from getting dress and listened to the dispatcher announce the call. He glances over at the clock with 1:30 am staring back at him.

"Thomaston Fire, Thomaston Ambulance, South Thomaston Fire, Rockland Fire, Rockland EMS, Warren Fire, Cushing Fire. Respond to 107 New County Road in Thomaston, Dragon Cement. For a structure fire, automatic 2nd alarm assignment with persons trapped and injured." The dispatcher pauses before repeating the alarm. "Thomaston Fire, Thomaston Ambulance, South Thomaston Fire, Rockland Fire, Rockland EMS, Warren Fire, Cushing Fire. Respond to 107 New County Road in Thomaston, Dragon Cement. For a structure fire, automatic 2nd alarm assignment with persons trapped and injured. Knox clear."

Luke's heart rate shot through the roof as the urgency of the call registered in his head. Luke is a tall 6' foot 1, skinny with short brown hair. After getting dress, grabbing his keys and pager he runs out the door of his apartment, slams the door closed. Jumps down the stairs to the buildings door and darted out that door.

It's a short run from Luke's apartment to the fire station and he is the first one there. Going through the motions as he turns on all the lights, opens all the garage doors to each engine bay. Revealing big red fire engines, and the town's ambulance. As he goes to his fire turnout gear, other members of the department start to rush in and get their gear. As the motion alarm pings in announcement of each person that comes through the open bay doors.

"We got something big!" Hollers one of the guys, as they rush into the station.

"Hey Luke! Ready for a fire fight?" Asks one of the guys, getting his gear on just down the row from Luke. He glances over and sees that it's Sean. An excitable 18 year old kid with glasses, short dark hair and a medium build to him.

"I'm always ready for one! Now hurry up dude, we got fire to fight!" Luke replies as he half walks half jogs to the front passenger side of the first due engine and opens the doors. Before he even gets a foot onto the step he sees Jamie Lion, one of the Assistant Chiefs headed his way. Jamie is a tall man with a medium build and greying dark hair. Luke moves to the crew compartment and get buckled in as Jamie gets in the officer's seat. Sean gets in the crew section and sits across from Luke. Two more guys load up in the fire engine moments later. One gets in the driver's seat. The other gets in the crew area and sit's next to Luke. The driver is an older man with greying hair by the name of Stewart.

"Chris, Sean you guys ready?" Luke asks with excitement as the last clicks of seatbelts locking in sound off.

"Of course" Chris says.

"Hell yeah!" Sean sounds off.

"You guys buckled back there?" Jamie hollers from the front.

"Buckled!" Chris, Sean and Luke reply together.

Within moments the first due engine rolls out of the station with emergency lights flashing and lighting up the small and quiet down town area. Sirens start wailing through the night air as more fire fighters and EMS personnel start arriving at the station.

"Thomaston engine 3 to Knox" Jamie calls over the radio.

"Thomaston engine 3, go." The dispatcher replies.

"Thomaston engine 3 enroute 107 New County Road. Emergency status."

"Thomaston engine 3. Enroute emergency status. The fire is going to be located in the Red zone by the fuel conveyor belt." Dispatch informs Jamie of the rough location of the fire.

"Copy that Knox" Jamie replies. As he looks back to the road the whole cab goes quiet except for the wail of the siren as Jamie, Stewart, Sean, Chris and Luke look in awe as the night sky is illuminated with the orange glow of the fire. "Pack up boys" he calls back to his young crew. Stewart hammers on the gas as the engine crosses what is simply known as the 'Flats'. A straight stretch of road that crosses in front of the cement plant. As they crest the top of the hill before the entrance to the plant, they see the flashing lights of Rockland's fire engines and ambulance.

Suddenly, a quick and bright flash of light lights up the road in front of them and momentarily blinds the crew. As the light subsides, there in the road stood five figures and a dog.

"Stewart watch out!" Jamie hollers as he lays on the air horn and Stewart hits the brakes as the figures are lit up by the headlights. With moments to spare they dash to either side of the road and out of the way of the oncoming fire engine.

"The fucking hell was that!?" Jamie hollers speaking the thoughts of everyone in the cab. "And holy crap guys!" Everyone turned and looked to the cement plant to see the road side of the plant blazing away with amazing furry and fear inducing brightness.

"Thomaston Engine 3 to Knox" Jamie radios into the county dispatch.

"Thomaston Engine 3 go ahead"

"On scene, industrial complex, fully involved. Strike a 3th alarm."

"Copy. On scene, industrial complex, fully involved striking a 3th alarm."

"Thomaston car 1 to Knox." The radio crackled.

"Thomaston car 1. Go."

"Thomaston car 1 on scene will have Dragon Command."

"Copy, Thomaston car 1 on scene and will have Dragon Command." replied the dispatcher.

"Chief is on scene." Said Sean stating the obvious.

At the top of a small ridge overlooking part of the mining pit and the blazing cement plant stood Kiba, Akamaru, Ino, Sakura, Hinata and Shikamaru. They stood in awe of the fire as fire trucks and ambulances fly past them with lights and sirens turning quiet darkness into a furry of light and sound.

"The hell was that all about!?" Kiba yelled at Ino, Sakura and Hinata. "You guys had to go with the untested jutsu and get us sent to the middle of a road and nearly get run over by something! In the middle of the night no less!"

"Everyone ok?" Shikamaru asks looking at his teammates and they all signal they are ok.

"Hey! We were trying to get to the cement plant, so we could start helping people get out before the fire brigade arrived!" Sakura snapped back at Kiba.

"Hey guys!" Shikamaru said but Kiba and Sakura started arguing over whose fault it was.

"Enough you two!" Shouted Ino so loudly that it startled Sakura and Kiba. Even Akamaru got scared and tried to hide behind Kiba.

"Where are we, and where is here?" Ino asked.

"We are not in Kona that's for sure. Cause the cement plant doesn't look like that one!" Kiba said pointing to the raging fire behind them. The outline of the plant was visible from glow of the raging fire.

"Hey guys I dunno about you but should we go as see if we can help out?" Ino asks "I mean could this have happened cause of us arriving here?"

"It's possible but I highly doubt that." Shikamaru said as he took out a pair of binoculars and looked at the burning cement plant.

"Hey there are people trapped!" Shouted Ino as the figures of people could be seen running out of doors and away from the raging inferno.

"I'm going in. Ready Akamaru?" Kiba turned to his lifelong pal and Akamaru barked in agreement, and the pair jumped the fence and headed in.

"Kiba wait!" Called out Shikamaru but he was over ruled as Ino and Sakura followed Kiba, leaving only Hinata and Shikamaru at the ridge.

"We can't stand by as our friends go into danger!" Hinata said looking at Shikamaru.

"Well at this point we don't have much of a choice now do we?" Shikamaru said as the two of them followed their comrades to the fire.

As engine 3 and crew pulled into the cement plant and made their way to area of the fire. Workers from the plant were heading to the employee parking lot that sat on the other side of holding silos and away from the burning plant. As Stewart parked the engine and put it into pump gear to allow for the engine to pump water to the hoses. The radio crackled with additional units from other towns calling in that they were headed to their respective stations. Once the radio cleared up Rockland's engines, ambulance and tower truck called in saying that they were on scene.

"Thomaston engine 3 to Rockland engine 1 on Thomaston fire ground" Jamie called over the radio.

"Rockland engine 1"

"I need you to take the hydrant by the pack house and lay a 4 inch supply from there." Jamie called the Rockland's engine 1. Meanwhile Chris got engine 3's deck gun set up as Sewart got the engine's water pump fire up and Luke and Sean headed for the inferno. A crew from Rockland followed behind them with a hose line.

While fire crews began the fight on the other side of the cement plant. Ino, Sakura, Kiba, Akamaru, Hinate and Shikamaru began their own fight. Ino ran over to one worker as he came limping out of a door leading to a stair case.

"Hey are their anymore people inside?" She asked him.

"Yeah, there is at least another 15 of us still inside." He said as he gasped for breath.

"How do we get to them?" Kiba asked.

"Are you guys with the fire department?" The man asked as red and white flashing lights could be seen racing through the darkness.

"You could say that we are here to help out." Shikamaru said.

"Go up the stairs 4 flights, at the landing follow the catwalk and the first door on the left there is a crew room where the rest of them are, but be careful. We got tanks of hazardous chemicals not too far from that area." The man gasped one last breath before slumping over Ino's shoulder as he lost consciousness.

"Kiba, Shikamaru, Sakura, Hinata can you go in and get the others? I'm going to take this one over to where those red and white lights are." Ino said glancing over to where the fire engines and ladder trucks were setting up.

"Yeah we will, you just take care of him." Sakura said as the team rushed off to find the other trapped workers.

"You are going to be ok." Ino whispered as she darted off with the worker down a set of railroad tracks. As she followed the tracks, they came to what looked like an unloading area for fuel. As Ino paused to survey the area, a fire truck came cruising up a dirt road. The truck got turned around and got set up. The crew from the truck jumped out, set up the ladder mounted to the truck and started to put water onto the fire from a nozzle at the end of the ladder. After watching them get set up Ino rushed down to them.

"Hey! I need some help over here!" She shouted trying to get the firemen's attention.

"Hey Floyd! We got people!" Shouted the firemen to the other firemen that was at the controls of the ladder.

"Ok be down in a sec!" Floyd called down. Floyd is one of the older firemen with a lot of experience. Average height and build with a full mustache. After making sure the ladder wouldn't move on its own. Floyd climbed down to see what was going on. "Ok Earl what do you need?" Earl is another fireman with years of experience. He is 6'-0" with a few extra pounds.

"Floyd can you go radio into command that we have an unconscious victim." Earl said.

"Ok." Floyd turned away from Earl and Ino as he radioed into command.

"There are still fifteen more trapped over in a crew room other there" Ino said pointing towards where the guy came out of.

"Ok, we are going to take care of this guy. We alone can't go in and get them." Earl said "Floyd! Let command know we have trapped people on the Charlie side in a crew room. There is going to be at least fifteen trapped victims!"

"Where did you come from? I can tell that you don't work here and you are too young to at that." Earl said as Floyd radioed to command of the situation at his side of the scene.

"Ladder 2 to command." Floyd called urgently over the radio.

"Command. Go ahead Ladder 2"

"We have approximately 15 victims trapped in a break room on side Charlie. We need a full attack, search and rescue crews. Also send a medical team to our location." Floyd radioed into command.

"Copy that. Sending you a fire attack, search and rescue and medical teams to your location." Chief replied.

Meanwhile back inside the burning plant. Luke, Chris and their accompanying hose team were able to make their way into the plant and get their hose connected to a recently installed standpipe.

"Engine 3 attack team to engine 3. We are connected to the standpipe and ready for water." Luke called over the radio.

"Copy that, here it comes." Sewart replied.

Luke's team had the hose flaked out and ready to advance once the line was charged. The hose took on a life of its own for a moment as the water filled it. Wiggling and thrashing about trying to straighten itself out. After bleeding off the air, the team went to work. Luke and Chris quickly check areas where people could be trying to hide from the fire. While the hose team protected the entrances going in and out of the areas Chirs and Luke searched.

Visibility came and went. One moment they could see the next twenty feet in front of them, the next they could barely see their hand inches from the face piece of their air masks.

As the team was making their way down a catwalk, Chris grabbed Luke's shoulder and pointed straight ahead of them.

"We got people at the end of this catwalk!" Chris yelled trying to be heard over the fire burning around them and his face mask muffling his voice. Luke nodded as he saw the same figure, but glanced at his air gauge. The need was showing half a tank of air remaining.

"What's your air at?" Luke hollered as the team made their way to the end of the catwalk.

"Just about half a tank" Chris replied.

"What's your air level at?" Luke yelled at the Rockland guys as he made hand signs pointing to them, then to his air gauge.

"Just under half." They yelled back. Suddenly a portion of the catwalk behind them collapsed and ripped the hose line out of their hands.

"Fuck us!" Chris yelled.

"Let's go!" Luke yelled pointing to the end of the catwalk which ended at a staircase. "Mayday, Mayday, Mayday! Engine 3 attack team. We are at Charlie side staircase. We are below half on our air level. Catwalk behind us collapsed we are unsure of our way out! Mayday, Mayday, Mayday."

"Command to all units. Halt all radio traffic. We have a mayday in progress. Engine 3 attack team repeat your traffic." Chief called over the radio.

"We are Charlie side staircase making our way down. We have less than half on our air and are attempting to make our way out." Luke called over the radio as a shadowy figure flashed in front of him.

"You guys see that!?" Luke called out to his team as they raced down the stairs.

"Yeah we did but now isn't the time to figure out what it was!" Hollered the Rockland guys as the sound of a dog barking started to be heard over the roar of the fire.

"I see our way out!" Yelled Luke as at a landing just below them there was a door with an "Exit" sign just above it. To the right of the door was a 6 foot length of rail that use to go to the railroad tracks that ran on the road side of the plant. Once Luke saw the length of rail he knew exactly where he and his team were in the plant.

"Engine 3 attack team to command I see our way out! Charlie side, we are going to be coming out buy the coal unloading area!" Luke radioed as he got excited at how close he was to getting his team out of danger. His hopes were soon dashed as debris fell and blocked the door way but also smashed the door open.

"Mayday, Mayday, Mayday! Engine 3 attack team to command we are at Charlie side door way buy the coal unloading area; we are almost out of air! The door way is blocked; we have no other way out! Mayday, Mayday, Mayday!" again Luke called over the radio.

"Start clearing shit!" Chirs hollered as the four of them went to work trying to clear enough debris to allow them to get out. When from behind them they heard a dog barking. The team turned around to see a massive dog and a teenager. The teenager had an unconscious worker slung over his shoulder.

"Keep clearing!" One of the Rockland guys hollered as he went back to clearing debris. The dog barked, then jumped and started rolling over in the air.

"Move!" Hollered Luke as he grabbed his crew mate and pulled him out of the way as the spilling dog drilled through the debris pile just as the low air alarms on everyone's gear started going off. Chris grabbed the teenager and shoved him through the hole in the wall where the debris and door once where. Luke was the last one out of the door way as the stair case collapsed behind him.

Once outside Luke, Chris and the Rockland crew took off their air masks once they were able to put some distance between them and the doorway.

"Hey kid, what in the hell were you doing in there?" Chris asked, trying to wrap his head around what just happened. The teenager had short hair with what looked like a blue headband with a metal tag on it, and red downward pointing triangles on his cheeks. The teen didn't say anything as he collapsed into Chris's arms. Moments later the headlights of a truck shined on them, as it came racing up to the crew.

"You guys ok?" Called out a fireman from the bed of the truck.

"Yeah we are but we need to get this kid help fast!" Chris called.

"Ok. Get in!"

The team loaded up in the truck bed and made a mad dash for the rehab area. The large dog followed them and to the surprise of everyone kept pace with the pickup truck as they passed Ladder 2. Where Earl and Floyd were packing up the ladder truck and pulling out.

"Kiba!" Ino cried out as she ran and jumped into the back of the moving truck to the amazement of everyone who saw.

"Do you just jump aboard as we cruised by?" Dumbly asked Luke.

"I am sitting here in front of you aint I?" Ino replied with a smirk on her face before turning to her comrade.

"Kiba! Kiba can you hear me!" Ino shouted.

"He's out cold. Here let us take over." Luke side as he motioned for the others in the back to help out. Luke checked the pulse while Chris checked for breathing. Chris and Luke looked at each other with dread on their faces.

"Hey there any O2 back here?" Chris asked the firefighter who helped them load up.

"No there isn't but we are almost to the rehab area." He said.

"Tell him to step on it." Luke said "Ready? Start." Instantly Luke and Chris started CPR on Kiba. As one of the Rockland guys opened the purge valve on his mask and put the regulator to Kiba's open mouth, and open and closed the valve to keep from putting too much air into Kiba at once.

Ino winced at the sickening sound of Kiba's ribs cracking as Luke did chest compressions. The truck stopped in an area away from the still raging fire as a medical team met them with a back board and stretcher, along with a host of other medical gear.

"He's not breathing and has no pulse. He was in fire area with us, we didn't know till our exit rout got blocked. That's when he showed up with his dog and helped us out." Luke informed the medics. "How long he was in there I don't know. Also don't know why he was there to begin with but he had this guy with him." Luke pointed to the worker next to Kiba.

"The worker has a pulse and is breathing on his own. At first he wasn't but a few quick breaths of fresh air and chest compressions got him going again." Chris explained.

"Ok you guys go to rehab we got it from here." The medic said.

"Ok thanks, Brandon." Chris said as he got out of the bed of the truck Luke stayed in the bed and did chest compressions while he waited for Brandon and his crew to take over. Brandon is a paramedic and a firefighter with Thomaston and is well built with average height.

"So what about you? Are you hurt anywhere?" Brandon turned and looked at the blonde haired, blue eye girl before him.

"No, I'm fine. Please take care of my friend." Ino said.

"Don't worry he is in good hands now." Brandon said as he got into the truck. "Ok 3... 2... 1... switch" Luke moved out of the way as Brandon and his team took over doing CPR on Kiba.

"Hey, come with us. We got give those guys space to work on your friend." Luke said "Say what's your name?"

"I'm Ino. Ino Yamanaka." Ino said as the group walked over to the rehab area. Where other medics and a few junior firefighters were waiting for them. The rehab area consisted of a pop-up camping roof with lights hanging from it, which were connected to a generator. There was a cooler full of ice and bottle of water for the crews to drink, along with half a dozen camping chairs.

"I'm Luke Chase. How did you and your get here and are there any others with you?" Luke asked as he took his air pack, helmet, nomex hood, gloves and jacket off. He grabbed a bottle of water and a handful of ice before sitting down. The medic then came over and went to each crew member and checked their pulse, breathing and temperature. Along with making sure they are fine in general.

"Here have a seat" Chris said pulling up a seat for Ino. "Come on dude where are your manners? You gottah pull up a seat for a young lady before you sit down."

"Hey its 2:30 in the morning my manners are not night owls like yours are!" Luke said before taking a drink from his bottle of water. Ino laughed at the teasing comment.

"It's ok. I've been around guys a lot worse than that." She laughed. "Anyways there are still 3 more of us but I don't know where they are. As for where we are from you probably wouldn't believe me even if I told you."

"I dunno. After watching an oversized dog jump, start spinning in midair, then drill through flaming debris, a steel door and take out part of the cement wall the door was built into. I'd never believe it if I hadn't seen it." Chris said as the Rockland guys from their attack team pulled up a seat.

"Well, I'm from a place called Konohagakure or the Hidden Leaf Village in the Land of Fire." Ino said.

"Wait so you are from a village hidden in leaves, in a land of fire? That sounds like a hazardous place to live in." One of the junior firefighters commented. Everyone turned and looked at him.

"Hey junior. I'll take another bottle of water here please." Luke said holding up an empty water bottle.

"Yes, coming up!" The junior said.

"Good kid, but nosey as heck. So anyways you were saying?" Luke said. Ino then went on to explain what she could about the Hidden Leaf but didn't tell the crew everything about it. She left out the fact that the military for the village is made of ninja's and everything about being a ninja. As Ino finished talking about the Village Hidden in the Leaves another firefighter came walking up to the rehab area.

"Captain Coombs!" Chris greeted the captain as he walk up to the group. Captain Coombs is a tall and skinny man with glasses and short black hair.

"You guys rested to go back in?" The Captain asked.

"I'm ready." Luke said as Chris nodded in agreement.

"What about you guys?" Capt. Coombs asked the Rockland crew.

"Yeah, we are good to go." They nodded in agreement.

"Ok. Here are your assignments, Chris and Luke you guys are to go to Ladder 2 and relieve Floyd and Earl. You two are to head to your Squad 3 and relieve two guys from there. We are not going to send anymore guys to try to do interior attack. It's a defensive operation now." Capt. Coombs said as he gave out the new assignments.

"So surround and drown then?" Luke asked.

"Yes, Luke. Surround and drown." Capt. Coombs said "They did teach you how to do that in fire school right?"

"Yeah they did." Luke said.

"Ok. Get to it then." Capt. Coombs said as he pointed to where Ladder 2 was sitting. Ino start to walk with them but Captain Coombs stopped her. "Woah where are you going?"

"I was going to find a bathroom." Ino said as she faked a bathroom dance.

"Ok. That building over there where the ambulances are has a bathroom. You go in where the garage door is and near the back there are two doors. The second one is the bathroom."

"Ok thanks!" Ino said as she darted off towards the bathroom

"I guess she really had to go." Captain Coombs said to himself as he watched Ino bound over to the ambulances faster than he had seen anyone do.

Once Ino got over to the ambulances, she darted to a dirt parking lot that was away from the medical crews.

"PSSST Hey! You guys can come out." Ino whispered. Out from the darkness Shikamaru, Sakura and Hinata came walking into the dirt parking lot.

"They have Kiba and Akamaru is with him. Kiba stopped breathing and he didn't have a pulse. Also his chakra flow also stopped moving as well. The firefighters we were with started CPR on him and were doing a really good job at it. Their medics have seen people in Kiba's condition before and have been successful in bringing them back. Though I can't help but worry." Ino said.

"What else did you find out about where we are?" Shikamaru asked.

"We are not in the same world that we came from. This world is not even close to where we came from. I can't sense chakra in anyone here but my mind reading jutsu still works on them." Ino reported.

"Ino did you find out with there is a hospital in the area they would take Kiba too?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah there is a nearby hospital called Pen Bay Medical that serves the local area."

"It looks like they are going to be fighting this fire for a while" Hinata spoke as she looked to the fire, then activated her Byakugan. "Hey guys! A tank of gas is going to blow!"

"A what!?" Shikamaru, Ino and Sakura all asked at the same time. A second later an explosion rocked the fire ground as a tank of propane from the plant's maintenance shop exploded. As the fireball from the explosion went up into the air, ambulances that were loaded up with those that needed to go to the hospital left in a furry of lights and sirens.


	2. Chapter 2

As the sun was waking up the next morning it found the smoldering ruins of the cement plant. The columns of smoke still rising from the ruins were lit up in dazzling fashion as the sun crested over the horizon. A few fire engines had stayed overnight to ensure the fire didn't flare back up and to keep it from spreading to the surrounding forest.

Along with the smoldering ruins of the cement plant the morning sun also found Ino, Hinata, Sakura and Shikamaru camped out in the woods just outside of town. Hinata, Sakura and Shikamaru were having breakfast around a small camp fire as Ino crawled out of her tent.

"Morning guys." Ino stretched and yawn before joining the other around the fire.

"Good morning Ino" Sakura said as Ino sat down next to her. The morning was warm and comforting as the distant sound of traffic could be heard rolling in the distance.

"Man that was crazy last night." Ino said as scenes from last night passed through her mind. "So, we should split up. Two of us go into town and look around the other two go find the hospital Kiba is staying at."

Shikamaru nodded in agreement. "Sounds like a plan, however, seeing as how we have no idea where the hospital is. We should do all of that together, that way we are all on the same page as far as being oriented." The girls agreed and after packing up camp the team headed for town. After a short walk the group came out to the road they used last night. Traffic zipped past them as they walked, occasionally a passing car would honk it horn as it went by. Each time Ino and Sakura would start shouting at the car, while Hinata and Shikamaru rolled their eyes.

As they came to, what they assumed was the small downtown, Ino, Sakura, Hinata and Shikamaru looked at the buildings are noted how different in design and build they were compared to the one from the Hidden Leaf. Even taking their time walking through the downtown area and checking out what there was didn't take them very long in the small town.

"Hey guys! Check it out." Ino said as she pointed to a brick building that had 3 garage doors wide open, with a group of guys out front and tucked inside the building were the fire engines from last night. "Let's head over there. They probably can tell us where the hospital is."

Luke, Chris, Sean, and a few other fire fighters were hanging out front of the fire station talking about the fire at the cement plant.

"Yeah, that was a hell of fire the cement plant had last night. Just about everything you could imagine that place could dish out was going on. Explosions, structural collapse, trapped people, heck even 5 kids and a dog where there helpin get workers out." Luke explained as he told of the debris collapsing and blocking his crew's way out when a kid and his dog showed up and the dog drilled through the flaming debris. Bunch of the firefighters started laughing once Luke finished his tale.

"Come on dude. That's a crazy story but too crazy to come outtah Dragon." Laughed one of the guys with streamlined glassed and a classic looking firefighter mustache. "Are you sure, you didn't get dinged in the head again?"

"Jake, now remember." Floyd said as he pointed at Luke. "You are talking to the same kid who likes to park his truck on its roof."

"Oh, yeah that's right. Say how long has it been since you tried that?" Jake asked.

"It's been 2 years, and I'm never gonna live that down, am I?" Luke asked with a grin.

Floyd, Jake and the other firemen looked at each other before looking back at Luke. "Nope" They said as the group broke out in laughter.

"Hey Sakura, it's the firefighters from last night!" Ino whispered as a few of the firefighters turned to greet them.

"Hi, we are new to the area and were wondering where the hospital for the area is." Shikamaru asked. Ino, Sakura and Hinata looked around the group before them. Ino and Sakura got a good look at each of them in the day light, and Ino recognized the ones from last night's fire.

"Penbay Hospital it's on route 1 over in Rockport. If you take a right at the light right here, that's Main Street. Follow it until you reach Old County Road. It will be on the left just after the Knox Mansion. It's a big, white building on a hill. It has a sign out in front of it you can't miss it. Once you are on Old County Road, just keep going straight and follow the road. Until you come to a traffic light, at the traffic light the road forms a 'T' you want to go left and the first traffic light you come to just after you crest the hill is the hospital on the right." Jake explained. Shikamaru acknowledged the directions and repeated them back to make sure he heard them correctly.

"Yep you got it." Jake smiled.

"It's Ino right? If you want I can take you and one of your friends over to the hospital to see how your friend with the dog. I forget his name. Is doing." Luke offered. "I've only got room for 2 passengers in my truck."

Ino looked to Sakura, Hinata and Shikamaru knowing they all wanted to go see how Kiba was doing. "I'll stay here and talk with these guys." Shikamaru smirked.

"I'll also stay here with Shikamaru" Hinata said. Sakura and Ino looked at each other with a look that all the guys picked up on except for Luke and Sean. For them, it went over their heads.

"Looks like it's me and you Sakura." Ino smirked with a wink at Sakura. "Yeah"

"Ok. Right this way." Luke led Ino and Sakura to his truck, once the trio was loaded up they headed for Penbay Hospital.

No sooner had Luke and the girls had rounded the corner that the group of firefighters burst out laughing. Shikamaru and Hinata just looked at each other confused. "What's so funny?" Shikamaru asked.

"If you knew Luke like we do, you would understand. Single, twenty something going out riding with two really good looking girls. And both of them looking at each other with the look of 'we are going to have some fun' on their faces. While we all picked up on it, Luke didn't, it sailed right over his head." Laughed Jake. All the other firemen nodded in agreement. "So anyways, is there anything else we can help you guys with? Want to take a look around the station?"

"Luke sounds totally like a friend of ours from back home. Right Hinata?" Shikamaru asked with a grin as he looked to Hinata.

"Yes that does sound like Naruto." Hinata blushed at the thought of her sweetheart from back home. "We will also take you up on your offer of showing us your fire station."

With that Jake took Hinata and Shikamaru into the fire station and started talking about the fire engines and the equipment that is carried on them. Shikamaru and Hinata were dually impressed with the equipment and the apparatus.

"So, do you have any questions?" Jake asked after the small group left the ladder bay, which houses the ladder truck.

"What is the difference between an engine and a truck? You call all of these trucks," Shikamaru pointed to Engine 3, Engine 4 and Engine 1. "Engines but only calls the ladder truck a truck. Why is that?" Shikamaru asked.

"The terms for that originated back at the turn of the century, when the internal combustion engine was still in its infancy. Fire apparatus was pulled by horses and the pumps were powered by steam engines. Smaller versions of what powered trains back then. Luke could tell you all about trains; he is one of those 'rail fans' or train geeks. So anyways, they called the engines, engines, because of the steam engine that was used to power the water pump, to pump water from the fire hydrant to the fire. They called the wagons that carried only the ladders, trucks, so they could differentiate between the types of apparatus they had." Jake explained.

"Ahh ok. That makes sense being able to tell what you have at a fire." Shikamaru said.

The station's radio crackled to life with two short and quick low beeps followed by six higher pitched beeps that lasted 2 seconds. Everyone's pager started beeping, ringing, making noise to all attention to the incoming emergency call. After that tone finished the radio stayed alive with sounding a moderately high pitch beep before going to a steady higher pitched beep. The pagers repeated their noise making as the second tone went over the station's speakers.

"Want to bet it's a car accident?" Sean asked as everyone went quiet as they listened to the dispatcher announce the incoming call.

"Thomaston Ambulance, Thomaston Fire. Respond to the area of 20 Main Street for a car off the road, with entrapment. Cross road of Toll bridge Road." The dispatcher paused before repeating the call and also added, "Caller advises the car is over the bank and in the river."

Within moments the once quiet station was abuzz with activity as guys went to their gear. Some of the firefighters put on just their bunker pants, while others dawned all their bunker gear except for their fire hood. A few just grabbed their gear and put it in the cab of Engine 3 or the bed of Utility 5 before getting in. As Engine 3 rolled out of the station, the few remaining firefighters got the rescue boat and trailer hooked up to Utility 5.

"So what do we do now with you guys leaving?" Hinata asked one of the passing firefighters.

"You are going to have to leave the station with nobody being here or if somebody stays behind you can stay." The firefighter said.

"I'll stay behind and keep an eye on them." Hollered one of the older firefighters as he walked up to the Utility and saw the visitors. He had graying white hair with the best mad scientist hair-do and matching mad scientist style glasses.

"Ok. Thanks Fred!" With that the echo of Engine 3's air horn and siren were drowned out by Utility 5's siren, as it took off for the scene.

"Say I got a question for you." Shikamaru looked to Fred with the mad scientist hair. "Is this fire department always staffed?"

"No. This is a volunteer fire department or more correctly a paid on-call department, with an ambulance service that is a separate entity for the fire department. We are always looking for new members to join either service. This being small town USA. New members are few and far between." Fred explained as a few more members of the department came walking in through the door.

"A paid on-call department?" Hinata questioned.

"Yes. It's where we get paid for the calls that we go on, any trainings and department meetings we attend. However if we come to the station and just hang around for the day and shoot the breeze with the ambulance day crew we don't get paid." Explained Fred.

"St. George River Command to Knox." The station speakers crackled.

"St. George River Command go ahead." The dispatcher replied.

"Can you tone out Rockland for the Jaws, one of their rescues and tone out Thomaston Fire and Ambulance again for additional manpower?"

"Copy. You want Rockland for Jaws and an additional rescue and retone Thomaston for man power?" The dispatcher asked making sure he heard the request correctly.

"That it is correct."

"Copy, stand by for tones."

"Well they must really have a bad accident." Fred said after listening to the radio traffic.

"Would it be possible for us to go see what is going on?" Hinata asked curiously as Rockland units called over the radio that they were enroute to Thomaston.

"No. I cannot take you to the scene so you can watch what goes on and by now they have closed off the road to get to the scene. So we have to stay here." Fred explained as Engine 4 rolled out of the station.

"Ok. I understand." Hinata said. Fred glanced over to the TV on the wall by the door to the Chief's office and looked at who had and is responding to the call.

"Ha, the rail fan is going to this one of course." Fred laughed to himself.

"That Luke?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes it is."

"He has two of our friends with him." Shikamaru walked over to the TV screen and saw Luke's name and under the 'responding to' column it showed "Station" next to him name. "And it shows he is coming here to the station."

As Fred thought about what his answer was going to be. It was answered for him when Luke pulled up to the station to let Ino and Sakura out. Rockland's Rescue 4 and Utility 1 came through town as Ino got out of Luke's truck.

"Hey Fred, they got a bad one down there and they need all hands for this one. Are you gonna stay here?" Luke asked.

"Yeah I will stay here and wait for you guys to return."

"Ok. See you when we get back." Luke then parked his truck across the street, got his gear and along with a few other late arriving guys, headed to the scene in Engine 4. Ino and Sakura turned around both of them blushing with their cheeks bright red. Shikamaru rolled his eyes when he saw the girl's faces.

"So did you guys find Kiba?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah we did. He is doing fine and I used some of my healing jutsu on him so he could get out of there quicker. Akamaru is with him as well." Ino continued on explaining about Kiba's injuries.

"Say guys." Shikamaru paused as he thought over the idea that just occurred to him. "What do you think about joining this department? As a way to get to help us get to know the area better and blend in with the community. As it stands now, we stick out." The others looked to each other then back to Shikamaru. After a quick discussion among themselves, they came to an agreement.

"Hey Fred." Shikamaru called out.

"Yes?"

"You said this was a paid-on-call department that was always looking for new members. How do we join?" Shikamaru asked as the station radio crackled with radio traffic.


	3. Chapter 3

The birds chirped out their morning songs while a heavy grey morning fog hugged close to the ground as if trying to keep the Maine coast hidden from the morning sun. Morning traffic rolled through the cool morning fog with headlights gleaming through it.

Luke and Fred were over to the fire station hanging out with the per diem day crew talking about all the crazy activity that's been happening in town over the past few weeks. The big 64 inch flat screen TV had the morning local news playing as the station doorbell rang. Luke got up to answer the door. As he was walking past Utility 5 and Engine 3, Luke saw Mr. Berry standing outside the door. Mr. Berry is a kind, older gentleman with a yellow seamen hat and old person style sunglasses.

"Ah! Mr. Berry how are you this morning?" Luke asked as he let Mr. Berry into the station.

"I'm pretty good. How about yourself?" Mr. Berry cheerfully asked.

"Oh pretty good. We got some heavy dew this morning don't we?" Replied Luke as the pair walked into the dayroom. The local weather forecasts were streaming across the screen.

"Morning, Mr. Berry!" The small group in the dayroom said together as he walked in.

"Well good morning to you all as well" Chuckled Mr. Berry. Now sooner had he finished speaking did the station speakers sang to life with a low beeping and steadily the pitch of the beeping increased. Everyone's pagers started beeping loudly in response to the tone. Once the tone ended the female dispatcher's voice came over the speakers.

"Thomaston Ambulance respond to 24 Milk Street. Apartment 4, for a 65 year old male. Diabetic emergency. Your dispatch code is 26, Charlie, 4. Cross streets of Aqua Street and Moose Ave." There was a brief pause from the dispatcher before she repeated the message.

The per diem crew briskly made their way over to the ambulance as Fred opened the bay door. Once the door was open, the ambulance rolled out with sirens blaring and lights flashing into the morning fog. From across the street, blue lights started flashing in the morning fog as a Thomaston police officer took off after the ambulance to follow it to the call.

"Well then! Lots of excitement this morning!" Mr. Berry Chuckled.

"Well, yah know how busy that ambulance crew is." Luke laughed as Fred walked into with a solemn look on his face. Luke could tell something was up.

"You ok Fred?" Luke asked.

"I know that address. A good friend of mine lives there. I hope he is ok." Fred said as the morning local news switched over to the national morning headlines.

The morning fog hung low and thick in the woods just outside of Thomaston. The pungent odor of the Rockland town dump wafted through the morning air. Ino, Sakura and Hinata were practicing the transportation jutsu as Shikamaru watched.

Sakura started the formation off with a set of hand signs, followed by Ino then Hinata. Once Hinata completed her hand signs a bright light glowed through the thick morning fog. As it subsided, it revealed Ino, Sakura and Hinata still standing in the same spot that they started in.

"What the hell! Why can't we get this right!? We were able to get it back home with Master Juryah and Lady Tsunade. Why not now!?" Shouted Ino in a fit a rage as she stomped her way over to a log and planted her butt on it.

"If only we had listened close and paid more attention to Lady Tsunade and Master Juryah, and hadn't gotten ahead of ourselves. We would be in this mess." Groaned Sakura and she walked over to and sat down next to Ino. Hinata was quiet as she sat with the others. It was plain to see that even she was upset at the situation and the lack of progress they were making in getting the jutsu right. Shikamaru figured it would be good for the girl to take a break from the practice. Seeing how things were going and being the emotional creatures that girls are, Shikamaru attempted to cheer up the girls.

"Hey why don't we head into town and go through some of the shops?" Shikamaru's attempt at cheering the girls up was a miserable fail as a dark cloud of despair hung over the girls' heads.

A quick rustling sound was heard from the bushes near the group. The activity in the bushes distracted the girls as the rustling was accompanied by the snapping and crunching of twigs being broken as they are stepped on. Out from bushes stepped Kiba and Akamaru. Ino, Sakura and Hinata were happily surprised to see him step into the clearing.

"Kiba!" The shriek of the girls echoed through the woods as they ran up to him for a group hug.

"Hey! Now since when are you guys so excited to see me? Not that I don't mind the attention or anything." Kiba smirked as he blushed a little bit. Hinata looked around as if there was something missing from the moment.

"Where is Akamaru?" She asked, before Kiba could answer. Akamaru answered that question for him as the big white dog bounded out of the bushes.

"There you are!" Kiba said as Akamaru jumped on him and commenced to licking Kiba's face.

"Hey Kiba, it's about time you showed up. We were just getting ready to head into town. Want to come with us?" Shikamaru asked. After a moment of being almost licked to death by Akamaru. Kiba finally got the dog off of him and commenced to wiping the dog slobber from his face.

"Sure. Let's get started then." Kiba said "Been a cooped up in the hospital for what felt like forever! The nurses were pretty cute though" Kiba chuckled to himself. His thoughts of cute nurses were suddenly and rudely interrupted by Ino and Sakura's hands making solid contact with his head. The sound of their hands making impact with Kiba's head echoed through the woods.

"I think Master Juryah is rubbing off on you Kiba." Growled Ino. "Besides, let's get going. I want to see if they got any clothes I can change into" With that the group headed towards town.

Luke was at work finishing up some paper work for the day when his cell phone started vibrating. A quick glance at his phone showed it was from 'Knox Dispatch 10'. The I.D. tag Luke gave the response and dispatch system that sends call details to department members' cell phones when an emergency is toned out for their department.

"Things sure have been busy since that Dragon fire." He thought as he finished up his paper work. After punching out, Luke made a beeline for the fire station.

The morning fog was just starting to clear out as Hinata, Ino and Sakura were having a blast going through the shops in down town Thomaston and trying on new clothes. Even Shikamaru and Kiba got into it and started trying out new clothes. Everyone tried on different shirts, pants, sweat shirts, the girls even tried on a few bathing suits. Ino picked out a light blue string bikini, couple of V - neck t-shirts and capris. Sakura laid claim to a red and white string bikini with a red floral pattern on the top half. Along with a few skirts of various lengths. While Hinata settled for a plain black bikini, along with a couple pairs of blue jeans and assorted styles of T-shirts. The guys on the other hand settled for blue jean carpenter pants and shorts with cargo pockets for Shikamaru. Kiba went after black running pants with a sliver stripe down the side and grey t-shirts.

They were walking down Main Street laughing and joking when red and white flashing lights caught their attention. Luke's truck cautiously came down the street as cars pulled over to get out of his way. The stars and stripes of the American flag that was planted in the rear stake pocket on the passenger side waved in the wind, as Luke pulled into the station. Shikamaru, Ino and Sakura headed for the station as well. Hinata, Kiba and Akamaru followed close behind them as dark clouds ominously approached on the horizon.

Inside the fire station, it was a flurry of activity as Luke, Sean and Chris grabbed their gear and loaded up in Engine 3. Moments later Brandon pulled into a parking spot in front of the station and headed for his gear. Shikamaru walked up to him to find out if he would be needed on this call.

"Do need me to come as well?" asked Shikamaru as Brandon pulled up his bunker pants.

"Has Jamie issued you a set of gear yet?" Brandon asked as he started making his way to the driver's seat on Engine 3.

"No he hasn't." Shikamaru said.

"Then, No. Stay here and wait for Jamie to show up so he can issue you a set of gear. Cya in a bit" With that Engine 3 rolled out of the station with lights and sirens screaming out their warning.

"Gear? What gear is he talking about?" Questioned Kiba as Akamaru took a whiff of the fire station for the first time. Within seconds Akamaru was back at the open bay door. Everyone looked at Akamaru with a questioning look, when Kiba sniffed the air. He too made a mad dash for the open bay door once it registered in his head what the odor was.

"Holy crap! It smells like the whole place is on fire!" Kiba complained as the group laughed.

"Anyways... The gear Brandon was talking about is the tan jackets and pants with the orange bans on them." Shikamaru pointed to the line of helmets, jackets pants and boots that lined two walls going the length of the apparatus floor. Some of the gear was still a light tan color with bright orange bands around the cuffs of the jackets and the bottoms of the pants. While other sets had black stains on them and the once light tan color had been darkened to more resemble the dark sand at a beach by the water's edge.

The doorbell for the station ringed as Kiba and Akamaru paced back and forth, go in and out of the open bay door trying to get used to the fire odor that only they seemed to be able to smell when Fred came walking in.

"Hey guys!" Greeted Fred.

"Hi Fred" the group replied more or less together.

"You guys miss making the engine?" Fred asked as Akamaru walked up to him and started sniffing.

"We got here to make the engine but I haven't been issued gear yet." Shikamaru.

"We were also in town doing some shopping so we came over to see what was going on." Sakura added. Fred nodded in understanding and was about to speak when a blinding white light flooded the station and was immediately followed by a massive roar of thunder. The next thing Ino and Sakura knew they had Kiba and Akamaru cowering behind them.

"Get a hold of yourself you big scaredy cat!" Ino teased Akamaru.

"Kiba! Get your hands off of me now." Growled Sakura as she clenched her fits. Kiba immediately took his hands off of Sakura's shoulders.

"I take it, they don't like thunder storms." Laughed Fred as the ding of the doorbell announced the arrival of Jamie into the station.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Jamie asked as the sky opened up and rain came pouring down. Thunder and lightning filled the sky.

"At this point, hiding from the storm. It was a nice day too. What a drag." Shikamaru groaned. "Say Jamie, when do I get issued gear?"

"I got to do some paper work but we can do that once I'm done." Jamie said as the radio speakers crackled with tones for other towns.

"New Camden Fire, Lincoln Fire, Rockport Fire, Midcoast Ambulance, Rockland EMS. Automatic 2nd alarm assignment to 14 Main Street in New Camden for a structure fire. Caller states that lighting hit the building and there is smoke and flames showing." The dispatcher paused before repeating the message and added "Cross streets are Warf Road and Dock Ave. Knox Clear."

Fred, Shikamaru, Sakura, Ino and Hinata started talking about how things have been and striking up small talk. The station doorbell started going off as more fire and EMS members came into the station as the storm's intensity grew.

Stewart, Jake, Capt. Coombs, Mike, and Rodger separately came into the station and joined in on the small talk when Engine 3 announced its arrival back to the station. Jake guided the dripping wet engine back into the station. The crew got out, their gear still dripping wet from the soaking they got while on the call.

Mike and Rodger went back and grabbed a couple of folding tables and set them up as Luke, Chris, Brandon and Sean took off their gear, took it apart, and spread it out on the tables to dry. Jamie came out from the officer's office as they were laying out their gear.

"Did yah get rained on?" Chuckled Jamie.

"Nope. It's sunny and 75 outside and a bit muggy. That's all sweat." laughed Chris.

Jamie laughed at the response before turning to Shikamaru. "Ok let's go get you geared up." Jamie motioned to Shikamaru to follow him to a storage closet that sat behind Engine 1. Shikamaru tried on a few different sized jackets and pants before finding a set that fit him correctly.

"What size shoe do you take?" Jamie asked.

"A size 5" Shikamaru said.

Jamie laughed "What? A size five shoe? Your shoe sizes must be numbered differently from where you are from. Here try these and see if they fit." Jamie handed Shikamaru a pair of size 12 boots from the boot rack above the cabinet. After trying a couple different pairs of boots and none of them fitting all that well. Shikamaru went with the size 12 boots, which was the best fitting out of the ones he tried. Even though they were still kind of big on him.

"That everything?" Asked Shikamaru.

"Nope. Here take these." Jamie said as he put a pair of gloves and a blue hood on top of the pile of gear Shikamaru had and then grabbed a spare helmet from the helmet rack. "Ok you should be all set now. Try the whole thing on and let's see how it all fits together."

After donning the fire resistant gear, Shikamaru walked out from behind Engine 1 to show his comrades.

"So what do you think?" Shikamaru asked. Sakura, Ino and Hinata looked at Shikamaru in the bulky bunker gear and tried not to laugh but couldn't help it.

"I'm sorry it's just odd seeing you all geared up like that." Ino laughed as the thunder storm outside continued to rage on. The laughter was interrupted by two high sounding beeps followed by a series of higher pitched beeps. Once those ended there was a brief pause before low sounding beeps followed by higher sounding beeps came over the station radio speakers. The female dispatcher's voice came over the speakers with a sense of urgency in her voice.

"Thomaston Fire, Thomaston Ambulance. Respond to one fifty five, one five five, Butter Lane for a structure fire with PI (people injured). Cross streets are Woods road and Bar road." The dispatcher paused before repeating the urgent message and adding. "Caller states lightning strike has hit their barn's power wires and both the barn and the house are on fire. Knox Clear."

"Load up!" Called out Jamie as everyone flew to their gear then to the engines. The ambulance day crew bristly made their way to the ambulance.

"Ino. Sakura. Didn't you two join the ambulance service?" Asked Fred.

"We did but Chief Randy told us to hold off on going on calls just yet." Ino said.

"Ino! Sakura! Are you coming?" Called out a familiar voice. The two girls spun around to see Chief Randy headed for the ambulance. Chief Randy is a medium height, 40 year old man, with a spikey but even crew cut and a bushy mustache. Ino and Sakura rushed over to the ambulance and loaded up.

Luke, Chris and Sean opened the bay doors almost in unison as Engine 3, Engine 4 and the ambulance fired up and lit up the station with their lights as they waited for the bay doors to fully open. Soon as the doors were open the light show moved out into the afternoon storm as the sirens competed with the thunder to see which was louder. Soon as the engines and the ambulance cleared the bay doors. Luke, Chris and Sean closed them.

"So now what?" Asked Kiba.

"Now we hang tight here and wait for them to get back." Luke said.

The station came alive with radio traffic once again as Chief came over the radio. "Thomaston car one to Knox"

"Thomaston car one." Replied the dispatcher.

"Thomaston car one is enrout to one fifty five. Butter Lane."


End file.
